


The One With the Puppy Pile Studio Nap

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sleepy after the Kerrang acceptance speech recording, so they all take a nap. \o?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Puppy Pile Studio Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Also at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/17221.html).

“Thanks!” the camera crew said as they left. Ray shut the door after them and dropped down into a chair, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“The ghosts would’ve been great,” Gerard was saying.

Mikey bumped him with his shoulder. “How long would it have taken you to animate that?”

“A while? Depending on the quality. I could probably have finished storyboards or some simple flipbooks if I’d—” Frank reached over and flicked his forehead. “Hey!”

“The fans’ll be happy with this one, man.” Frank yawned wide enough that his jaw cracked. “And we had to get up way too early to film, no way you’d’ve had time to animate anything.”

Mikey laughed. “Did you even shower before you came in, Mr. Bed-head?”

“Woke up late. Miles—”

“Your night, huh?” Gerard asked.

Frank shrugged, but he was still grinning. And then yawning. And then everyone else was yawning, too.

“I have an idea,” Ray said. They all turned to him. “Nap.”

In unison, Frank and Gerard and Mikey all said “I get the couch!”—and promptly started wrestling for the privilege. Ray pulled out his phone to document the mayhem and laughed until his stomach hurt. Gerard got pushed off the couch first, and came to stand next to Ray, out of the way, to watch. Mikey was using wrestling moves to pretty good effect, but when Mikey got a good hold on him, Frank shed first his cardigan, and then his flannel, and squirmed out of his grip. Frank was having a hard time pinning Mikey down, too.

Ray yawned again as he put his phone away, then walked over to the couch. While Mikey and Frank struggled at one end, he pulled the pillows off the other, repeating the process when they rolled back to the other side. They didn’t seem to notice.

Ray carried the pillows to an open spot on the floor and arranged them, then flopped down with a sigh and kicked off his shoes. After a moment, Gerard lay down next to him with his head on Ray’s arm. Ray reached over with his other hand to mess up Gerard’s hair. 

“How long before they notice?” Gerard asked.

Ray lifted his head to look at the couch. Frank was flailing uselessly while Mikey tickled him. Yep, Mikey was about to win. 

“Any second now,” he said.

“Stop! Stop! I give!” Frank cried. “Stop!”

Mikey mashed Frank’s face into the arm of the couch again, then let up. “What happened to the—” Mikey asked, looking around. Ray waved at him from the pile of cushions on the floor. 

“Hey, dog pile!” Frank said, and flung himself into the cushions beside Ray. “You can keep the couch!” he called over his shoulder as he snuggled closer. “I have a Ray!”

Ray cracked up, and Frank giggled as he slung an arm over Ray’s stomach. On Ray’s other side, Gerard was quiet. When Ray stopped laughing and looked down, he saw Gerard was already asleep. 

Mikey dropped Frank’s cardigan over him, then went to curl up against Gerard. 

“Haven’t done this in ages,” Frank mumbled.

“We did this in Australia,” Mikey said.

“Which was ages ago,” Frank replied. 

Ray tuned out the rest of their bickering. He had to admit, he had really good ideas sometimes. He stretched out his arm a little under Gerard’s head so he could touch Mikey’s shoulder, and fell asleep. 

 


End file.
